Okurimono
by anclyne
Summary: "Nah, Karasuma-sensei. Aku berikan kertas ini untukmu, jika kau bisa memecahkan misteri yang ada didalam kertas ini, akan ku berikan sesuatu yang sangat spesial." [KoroKara] . Dedicated for Karasuma Birthday!


Okurimono © anclyne

Ansatsu © Matsui yuusei

KoroKara . Koro-sensei & Karasuma Tadaomi

Dedicated for Karasuma Birthday!

.

.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit, Karasuma memandangi kertas putih kosong—bersih, tanpa coretan apapun. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud gurita kuning itu memberikannya kertas ini. Dan, ia masih ingat bagaimana gurita itu berkata seolah menantangnya;

"Nah, Karasuma-sensei. Aku berikan kertas ini untukmu, jika kau bisa memecahkan misteri yang ada didalam kertas ini, akan ku berikan sesuatu yang sangat spesial." Ucapnya sambil menutup cengiran dimulutnya dengan salah satu tentakel.

Jelas, Karasuma akan mengabaikannya tanpa berpikir, kalau saja penawaran di akhir kalimat itu tidak membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

Alhasil, ditengah waktu istirahat siangnya; ia luangkan untuk memecahkan misteri yang diberikan gurita itu. Bola matanya berekplorasi, berpindah dari tumpukan file di meja, lalu berhenti pada pensil dan bolpoint yang berserakan di mejanya akibat ulah tersenggol oleh si gurita.

Karasuma mengambil sebatang, mulai mencoba menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kertas putih tersebut—tipis. Namun ia menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Dengan cepat ia menggoreskan karbon pensil ditangannya memenuhi permukaan kertas tersebut. Kertas putih tak lagi bersih seperti semula, namun ia mendapatkan jawaban dari misteri kertas. Dua kata yang membuat jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat;

 _'Happy Birthday!'_

Karasuma sendiri bahkan tidak pernah ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya—bukan, memang setiap tahun rekan kerjanya akan selalu mengingatkan, tetapi bukan berarti Karasuma menjadikan hari ulang tahunnya sesuatu yang diharapkan. Hanya untuk kali ini, entah mengapa, sesuatu yang yang paling terdalam pada dirinya merasa—tersentuh? Mampu menggetarkan hatinya hingga ingin menangis-walau hanya dalam bayangan.

"Keluar kau gurita, aku tau kau mengintip di balik jendela." Dan benar saja, sosok makhluk sample kegagalan dunia ilmiah muncul di balik jendela.

"Nyuhuhuhu~ Jadi kau berhasil memecahkan misteri kertas putih Karasuma-sensei?" Salah satu tentakel kuning miliknya menyusup masuk melewati jendela, mencuil pelan pipi karamel tutor beladiri tersebut. Karasuma masih dengan ekspresi datarnya menatap si gurita.

"Baiklah, sesuai janji ku berikan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu."

Karasuma setia menunggu, apa yang akan dilakukan si gurita setelah ini.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati jendela. Memperhatikan gurita yang menjadi rekan kerja sekaligus targetnya itu mengambil selang air yang sudah menyala dengan tentakelnya. Lalu mengarahkan selang yang telah diganti ujungnya dengan _shower_ , sedikit ke atas membuat posisi jatuhnya kumpulan percik air menjadi melengkung.

Karasuma masih tidak mengerti. Ia tau jika temperatur udara saat ini terbilang sangat panas. Tapi tidak sampai membuat gurita itu berpikir serius untuk bermain air kan?

"Karasuma-sensei, bisa kau berdiri di sampingku?" Ekspresi si gurita tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Karasuma mengernyit heran. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, ia melompati jendela dan berdiri samping si gurita.

"Kau bisa lihat sekarang?"

Pupil Karasuma melebar. Kini, dalam netranya, ia suguhi beberapa warna tipis bertumpuk di atas kumpulan percik air tersebut. Dispersi, ketika seberkas cahaya matahari mengenai titik-titik air yang besar, sinar akan akan dipantulkan oleh bagian belakang permukaan air. Terbiaskan, sinar diuraikan menjadi pektrum matahari. Sebuah percobaan ilmiah sederhana.

Pelangi.

Detak jantungnya kembali cepat. Dan entah mengapa, udara panas seolah mengelilingi wajahnya. Perasaan yang seolah mencairkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Karasuma-sensei."

.

.

 **Selesai**

* * *

a/n: Happy birthday om gagak X") walau telat, tapi sebagian udah diketik dari kemaren.

Makasih banget buat shinra yang tiba2 di grup ngingetin, trus langsung buru2 ngetik dan selesai sampe dibagian om gagak berhasil mecahin misteri kertas. Lalu brb kirim di grup, trus shinra, kiyoha sama mochi getol suruh apot. Awalnya gamau karna pendek, alhasil dikembangin dikitttt ya jadinya begini. /duk

Sebenernya juga mau pake OTP aja, (korokara juga hardship-ku sih) tapi ngga deh. Debut OTP harus total pokoknya lel

Happy birthday lagi, om gagak!

 **Dori**

 **15-16/08/2015**


End file.
